


The Fire Next Door

by pyxy_styx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be Careful What You Wish For, Female Hange Zoë, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi Is Really Foul-mouthed, M/M, This Is STUPID, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Two Shot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, filed under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji manages to set fire to her apartment and now Levi has to stand outisde in almost freezing weather. Then again, this night might just be the one where his hot neighbor takes him up on certain offers.</p><p>Alternately:</p><p>Hanji is a fucking idiot and sets her apartment on fire and Levi loses what little filter on his mouth he has left and Eren is really flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt I saw and I was like, yes I have to do this! So yay for this little one shot, that I did at like, two in the morning when it was raining and I couldn't sleep. I should not be held accountable for anything I wrote. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear.

“Jesus fucking Christ Hanji! Why the fuck were you messing with your goddamn Bunsen burner at three in the fucking morning?! Who in their fucking mind, right or otherwise, would think that was a good fucking idea, you stupid fucking shitty glasses.” I was… livid. Forget angry, I went from moderately cranky and jumped all the way to pissed the fuck off in the time it took for the fire alarm to get to me through my haze of sleep. Only to be woken even more up by the pounding of fire fighters on the door to my apartment. It was then that I noticed that there was smoke filling my apartment and I should probably get the fuck out if I didn’t want to die anytime soon.

“You’ve done it now Hanji, that was a grand total of six fucks in only half as many sentences.” Erwin commented casually. Why I thought it would be a good idea to live in the same apartment complex as them I don’t know. I must have been high, or coerced. I said no to sharing one apartment with them -like fuck that would ever happen- but what would be the harm in having three separate flats? Aside from occasionally bumping into one of them in the elevator or hallway, and Hanji being able to come bug me whenever she wants. But I could just as easily ignore the banging on my door as I sipped at some Assam tea and read a nice book, before she would get tired and go home.

“Aww, come on guys I didn’t mean to, it was... oh look it’s the sexy flat neighbor. Holy shit he’s not wearing a shirt, and he’s covered in ashes that is a sexy sight indeed. Mama wants a taste.” Sexy flat neighbor? I turned around and my eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Eren, my sexy flat neighbor. Hanji and I had, on occasion, talked about my ridiculously attractive neighbor who lives across from me. I had –also on occasion- stared at his wonderfully scrumptious ass and gossiped about it with Hanji and Erwin. I don’t do that sort of shit very often, but there are some times when you just need to vent. I inhaled sharply through my nose when he walked further into view and it became apparent that along with not having a shirt on, he didn’t have pants on. He was standing there in forty degree weather in nothing but a pair of judgement numbingly –on my part, not necessarily his- tight boxer briefs, like he was standing in the tropics or some shit. God this was not fair, I don’t know what god or deity I pissed off in my past life, but this was torture. You can’t do this to people and by people I mean me.

“Fuck he’s not wearing pants.” My voice was breathy and I wanted to hit myself for sounding so idiotic or maybe pinch myself to make sure this wasn’t just a very vivid dream.

“Mama _really_ wants a taste. Hey Levi do you think he’d be into a threesome?” I jerked back to give her a simultaneously incredulous and murderous look.

“Ohh someone doesn’t like sharing!” it was said in an annoyingly loud and high singsong tone, and it got the attention of everyone within a forty foot diameter. Including Eren. Fuck he was walking over here. God please don’t come any closer, my almost nonexistent judgement and filter are about to walk out the door. Too late he was saying hi, fuuuckkkkk.

“Hey guys.” His velvety smooth voice turned what was left of my addled brain to fucking mush.

“Eren, fancy seeing you here!” Hanji was vibrating with… God only knows what but he probably wishes he didn’t.

“Outside? In front of our apartment building? Or is it the three in the morning part? In general?” his brows were furrowed over his breathtaking eyes - god was he an angel or something? - and his nose was somewhat scrunched up. God it was fucking adorable.

“Yes!”

“Okay, I guess. Hi Erwin, Levi.” Eren said nodding to each of us respectively, apparently already done with Hanji’s batshit-ness

“Eren.” Erwin said tipping his head in acknowledgement. I, on the other hand, was trying to remember how to formulate words. What did I usually say on the few instances where we had spoken? I think I called him a shitty brat for being so fucking tall, not that I truly minded, being the shorter one in a relationship had its perks, both in and out of the bedroom. The unfortunate part was that my brain was only focusing on the bedroom aspect of _everything_ with him this close and with that little clothing. God it left _nothing_ to the imagination. I was going to get a boner if I didn’t stop and I would have to kill everyone around me if that happened. I was trying my damnedest to keep my eyes on his face and not trail them downwards, but he was a fucking Adonis. What the shit? Is that an eight pack? And those deep v-lines should be illegal. I need to find his parents and thank them profusely for having such a-

“Levi!” Hanji was waving her hand in front of my face.

“What? Fucking hell shitty four eyes, get the fuck out of my face.” I snapped, completely forgetting I was in the presence of the current subject of almost every wet dream I have at this point.

“Someone’s got quite the foul mouth huh?” I froze up at the sound of Eren’s voice. It was mocking and good natured and I didn’t understand how it could be both at once.

“Fuck you too, brat.”

“Maybe some other time.” I short circuited for a second. _What?_

“Shut the fuck up, why are you even fucking over here?” I snapped out.

“Tell me Levi do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” I immediately bristled.

“My mother’s dead asshole.”

“Really? So is mine.” Well fuck, what now.

“Congratulations. Now to answer your question, no, I obviously don’t kiss my mother with this mouth, but I can think of one thing I can do with it that I’m sure you would find impressive.”  _........._

 _WHAT!?_ _Shut up Levi! Shut the fuck up you stupid idiotic fucking asshole._

“Oh?” he said leaning forward so he could whisper in my ear, it had me shuddering, fuck this wasn’t good. “And what would that be?”

“It’s rated R and I’m sure that if I were to demonstrate I might just get in trouble for it, ‘maybe some other time’ bright eyes.” He stood up laughing, it was deep and rich.

“Bright eyes? I must say I like that a lot more than shitty brat. How about I take you up on both offers one day. I gotta go find my flat mates now, but I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Eren turned away -giving us all a slendid show of his perfectly round ass- waving briefly, then disappeared into the crowd of other pedestrians who were all waiting anxiously to be able to go back inside.

“What’d he say? What’d you do? Levi tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me ~!” she was whining but my mind was currently thinking about how my wet dream was about to become so much more.  A devilish smirk made its way to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my on my couch, watching Star Trek: The Next Generation on netflix. It was a secret love of mine, so when there was a knock on my door I cursed internally. I knew it wasn’t Hanji, she didn’t know how to knock, she went straight into banging on the door like some fucking lunatic.

I stood up, and made my way to the front door. I was ready to unleash the fury of having my show interrupted when I saw who was standing there. _Fuck._

“Eren? What are you doing here?” that was really the only thing I could think to ask. Eren let out a deep rumbling chuckle that had my knees going weak at the sound because god damn that was a beautiful sound.

“I came to ask you out on a date, on Friday, around say eight or so.” Eren said casually, shrugging his shoulder at the end. But the funny part was that it didn’t even sound like he was asking, it was more of stating that 'hey yeah you’re going to come with me to dinner on Friday at eight.' That’s what it sounded like, but it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. I liked a guy who knew what he wanted. Especially if what he wants is me.

I crossed my arms, glad I could keep a neutral expression which Hanji so lovingly dubbed my resting bitch face, despite the fact that that’s just the way my face looks but oh well. “Well I don’t think I’m doing anything on Friday, at least nothing I can remember. I guess that works.” I sounded indifferent despite the fact that I was internally running around in circles screaming. The mental image of myself running around in a small circular room screaming at the top of my lungs almost had me laughing and my façade crumbling, but I kept face.

Though when Eren gave me a large toothy smile I definitely smiled a little in return.

“Great, I’ll see you then.” He sauntered away waving over his shoulder. I stared after his retreating form until he turned around a corner and disappeared from sight.

I closed my door, locking it and leaning heavily against it. “Fuck, I’m so screwed.”

~

Friday came far more quickly than I had thought possible, but I was overjoyed either way. I had talked to Hanji several times since Eren had first come by, which led her to being here right now as I tried desperately to find something decent to wear. I had already gone through every shirt in my dresser twice and was halfway through my closet, but nothing seemed to be right,

“Levi he’s going to be here any second, just pick a random shirt at this point, or I’ll pick one for you. We both know that you won’t like that so hurry up.”  Hanji laughed playfully, and as much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

I ended up choosing a random shirt that looked surprisingly well with my black combat boots and black skinny jeans. It was a light grey color that made my eyes stand out. I had just finished checking myself over in the mirror when there was a knock on my door. I looked around the mess that was my room frantically.

“Your phone, keys, and wallet are all in the kitchen on the counter, your room will be spotless when you get back, and I’ll let myself out once you’re gone.” She smiled, shooing me out of my bedroom. As much as I hated to admit it, Hanji was a damn good friend and I could always count on her when I needed to, though I don’t doubt that I’ll have to restock my kitchen because she’s likely to eat everything before she finally leaves, but such is the price of her friendship.

I grabbed the previously mentioned items and made my way to the front door. I took a deep breath to steady myself and opened the door. When I laid my eyes on Eren I’m quite sure that I started salivating. He was wearing skin tight pants that were white, and a black shirt with a light grey scarf, a few shades lighter than my own shirt. He looked delectable if I’m being honest, which I always am.

“Hi.” Eren smiled, and me, well I was just motionless and unresponsive, but the sound of his voice shook me out of my revere. I cleared my throat.

"Hello.”

“Shall we go? I have reservations for us at Sina’s.” I nodded numbly, apparently not being able to form words in Eren’s presence. It was honestly starting to become an issue, and quite annoying. We walked out of our apartment building in silence. Eren had a red 2012 Camaro that was surprising spotless, though I feel like he’s the type to keep his vehicle pristine while his flat is a disaster area.

We climbed in making small talk, you know, ‘how was your day?’, ‘oh it was fine how was yours?’ yadda yadda ya…

When we arrived I felt really under-dressed, like really really under-dressed. Everyone around us was wearing suits and expensive dresses, yet here I was wearing… jeans… and combat boots.

“You should have told me I needed to dress nice, god I look like a fucking antisocial high schooler or some shit.” I grumbled as we approached the fancy looking restaurant. Eren let out a deep rumbling laugh and I cursed him for the sound.

“You look wonderful, and anyone who says otherwise can shove it up their ass.” I was opening my mouth to say something in reply but we had reached the hostess at this point so I bit my tongue. We were seated and our waitress, an energetic and bouncy platinum blonde, asked us what we would like to drink. I went with a raspberry tea and Eren went with a lemonade. Once the waitress was gone he set his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on top of them. I watched him, he watched me, neither one of spoke, and it was very awkward. At least for me.

“So tell me about yourself Levi. I mean, aside from knowing about your deceased mother, crass language, and that your mouth is, apparently, very talented, I know nothing about you.” Eren’s tone was light hearted, but I didn’t know how to answer.

“There isn’t much to know aside from what you just said.” I shrugged helplessly. He made a noncommittal humming noise, “Of course there is. Everyone is an endless fount of knowledge. There is no limit to what small things one person can hold. For instance, where were you born? Did you know your mother? What was she like? Where did you grow up? Things of that nature.”

“That sounds more like an interrogation than anything else, but I’ll play along. I was born in the in the slums of the capital of Sinai where I was raised by my mother until I was four when she died of some illness, so I knew her, but only for a short period of time. She was…” I paused, trying to scrape together the few memories I had of her into something worthy of saying. I might not give a fuck about anything else but well your mother is always different. “She was amazing, beautiful, with the prettiest smile you’ll every see. And even though we lived in the slums she was always so happy and joyful even when she was sick she never once let it show around me. Didn’t even realize she _was_ sick till just before she died.” Eren gave me a small but genuine smile as I took in a steadying breath.

“After she was gone I got moved into foster care where I was adopted by some nice people who raised me until I filed for emancipation at sixteen. I’ve been on my own ever since. Your turn.” I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest. Eren opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by our waitress coming back. After placing our orders and the waitress had departed he went to answer me. “Well I was born in Trost, and was raised by my mom and dad until my dad disappeared shortly after I turned seven. Mom was already sick with cancer by then, not that I knew or anything. Why my asshole of a father thought it would be a good idea to skip out on his sick wife and young child are beyond me, but I hope that wherever he is he’s suffering for the hell he put mom and I through. Anyway, after she died I was also put through the foster system and I stayed with my foster family until I was eighteen, I had gotten a full ride scholarship so I moved into the dorms. After getting my Bachelor’s in computer sciences I already had a stable job as a computer engineer, so I got a flat and decided to live with my best friend Armin.”

Once all the heavy questions were out of the way he asked small insignificant questions. ‘What’s your favorite color?’ ‘Black like my soul.’ to which I received a light chuckle. ‘Animal?’ ‘Cats, they’re bigger assholes than I am so it makes me feel better every now and then.’ I got a full bellied laugh at this and my lips quirked at the sound. The idle chit chat continued until our food arrived, but even then he still asked meaningless -at least in my eyes- questions. We ordered dessert, because they had a chocolate mousse and mousse, especially if it’s chocolate, is my weakness. Like the only existing one aside from Eren, who as soon as he discovered this weakness decided to buy me four more chocolate mousse to go. I could tell already that he was going to spoil me and I was going to inevitably become fat, of course I’m just shitting you but still.

We departed from the restaurant a little after eleven and my stupid fucking stomach fluttered anxiously. We got back to our apartment building and got out. Eren walked me up to my door and my palms started to sweat.

“Would you like to come in?” I asked as I unlocked my door, briefly looking over my shoulder at him.

“No.” I paused to fully face him this time, arching an eyebrow at him. He only smiled indulgingly though.

“No?” because I had to clarify and make sure I wasn’t just hallucinating.

Eren’s smile only widened as he shook his head. “No, I don’t sleep with potential partners on the first date.” Oh. _Oh._

“Such as gentleman.” I turned back to open my door and stepped over the threshold, but left the door open so I could continue to talk to him.

“Always.” He took the hand still holding the door open and kissed the top of it. I felt my pulse skyrocket and my face heat up at the gesture and I had to fight to not snatch my hand back like he just lit it on fire as the skin continued to tingle even after his lips were no longer touching me. “However I’m also selfish, so I’ll ask if I can have a goodnight kiss, instead of just stealing one… or two.” He looked up at me from his slightly bowed position with my hand still hovering by his lips.

“Yes, you can h-have a goodnight k-kiss.” I cursed the stars and moon and universe and all the gods, goddesses, and deities in existence as I stuttered. He gave me a broad grin and stood at his full height. He stepped a little closer, so we were almost chest to chest. Eren brought both hands up to cup the sides of my face, running the thumb of his left hand over my lips. As he leaned in I briefly wondered if I was going to live through this experience.

Eren’s lips brushed mine, just the slightest pressure like a feather running over my lips, but I could swear that my heart stopped beating altogether and my knees went so weak that at first I thought I would end up flat on my floor. But as he deepened the kiss, nothing hurried or rushed, and nothing that will leave my lips bruised, but it felt like the planets all aligned, and all the stars in the sky burst. It took my breath away, but there was Eren, breathing life back into me in a way the was so intimate, yet chaste that it was mind boggling, even though all we were doing was kissing in the doorway to my flat.

He pulled back resting his forehead against mine as I tried to relearn how to breathe. Eren let out a content humming sound as he pressed another kiss to the tip of my nose before he pulled away from me completely. He gave me a gentle smile that was extremely heartwarming.

“I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Yeah.” My response was light and airy, I almost feared Eren wouldn’t hear it at all.

“Good night Levi.” Eren backed away from my door and stepped over to his own, unlocking it in record time before he was shutting it behind himself, though not before throwing me one more smile. I closed my own door, took off my shoes, and made my way into the kitchen where I brewed myself a pot of tea. Cup in hand I collapsed onto the couch and retrieved my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Hanji’s number and she answered on the first ring.

“Levi~!” she cried into her phone. I took in a deep breath, preparing to give Hanji all the details that she was so desperate for.

“Hanji, holy shit. You will not believe the kind of night I just had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so very late and I'm very sorry about that, but yay I finally updated. I hope this satisfied everyone who wanted another chapter. And Happy Halloween everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the little one-shot that I did I had a lot of fun (propably because it was so early in the morning and I was running on sugar because I thought it would be a good idea to drink two gatorades and eat five donuts, I'm very bad at decision making in case it wasn't obvious). Anyway, thank for reading, and have a wonderful fourth!


End file.
